Playing With Fire
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: "You can't fault me for falling in love with him. And I'm not going to apologize for it either."/ There were many words to describe their relationship. Immoral, selfish, and just plain wrong. But how could something so wrong, feel so right? Bade. AU
1. Bad First Day

"How's the job search going, Jade?" Richard West asked.

"It's going." Jade replied, shrugging. She sat back in her chair and put her feet up on her father's desk.

"Where have you been searching?"

"I applied for an internship at a newspaper and also a radio station."

Richard folded his newspaper up and sat it on his desk, "Good. You know, I could always get you a job here."

"Obviously. You own the firm."

In all honesty, Jade didn't really want to do anything. She was perfectly content with her life at the moment. Partying, hanging out with her friends, and doing what other wealthy, twenty somethings did. Her parents thought that since she wasn't in school anymore, she needed a job to teach her "responsibility" and "work ethic".

"You could be my little secretary." Richard suggested.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I could think of like, one hundred and one other things I would rather be doing. Most of them include creative ways to hurt myself."

Richard sighed, "Well, keep up the good work, Jadelyn."

Jade got out of her seat, "Bye, dad."

Jade exited her dad's office, passing by the attorneys and paralegals who worked for her dad. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. Her friend, Tori's picture popped up. She clicked 'Answer' and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hi Tori."

"Jade! Where are you?"

"I'm leaving my dad's law firm right now."

"Cat and I are going out. Want to come?"

"Will alcohol be involved?"

"Yes."

"Vodka?"

"You know it."

"Great. I'll be at your house in about twenty."

"See you there."

* * *

Beck Oliver was stressed out. Like on the verge of a complete melt down. He was shocked his hair hasn't turned grey, or worse, fallen out of his head yet.

Working at a big company was extremely stressful, especially a production company. Being president of said company was even more stressful.

Beck was just having a bad day. First, he had an argument with his wife that morning. It started out as something trivial, but it just snowballed from there. Then, he nearly wrecked his car trying to get to work. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, his father told him that the start of the film that was currently being filmed got hurt on set, doing his own stunts. That just pushed back production at least a month.

"Mr. Oliver." Beck looked up and his secretary, Jill, was standing at his office door.

"Yes, Jill?"

"You have a visitor." Jill replied.

"I'm not in the mood for a visitor, nor do I really have time for one."

Tori made her way past Beck's secretary and into the office. "I thought you'd always have time for me."

Beck smiled, "Tori!"

"I'll leave you two alone." Jill said, closing the office door.

"What brings you by, Tor?" Beck asked, standing up to hug his friend.

"I just wanted to stop by and see you. Is that so wrong?"

"No. But I probably won't be much company. I'm in a bad mood and I'll just bring you down with me."

"What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong? You're the only person that I have been happy to see all day."

"Really? Not even Diana?"

"Diana and are having problems."

"Why?"

"Should we talk about her ridiculous spending habits?" Beck asked. "Because that's the problem of the day."

Tori frowned, "Oh no."

"She and I are just in a rough patch right now. And we've kind've been in it for three months. And we don't know how to get out of it."

"I'm sure you two will be just fine. You and Diana are a nice couple."

"Just because something looks nice on the outside, doesn't mean it's nice on the inside."

"Don't say that. You have to stay positive."

"If you say so."

"I do. I do say so."

"Well can you shed some optimism on my quest for a new assistant?"

Tori raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need a new assistant? Didn't you just get a new one a few months ago?"

"I fired her.

"Beck!" Tori chided.

"She happened to be one of the most incompetent people I have ever met. She couldn't do anything right."

"I know you. Maybe you're a ridiculous, high maintenance boss."

"I am not! The employees love me."

"Yeah, because you keep the crazy close to you. The only people who see it are Jill and whatever assistant you have. I honestly don't know why Jill stays."

"Because she gets paid exceptionally well and she loves me."

Tori silently mulled over what Beck just said. He didn't have an assistant and she happened to know someone who needed a job.

"I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"You should hire my friend, Jade."

"Your friend?"

"Yes."

Beck shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because when you start hiring family, friends, and friends of friends, things get messy."

"Says the guy who works for his father's company, Mr. Hypocrite."

"Tori-"

"She's really smart. She graduated top of her class at UCLA. And she needs a job. Her parents are going to kill her if she doesn't a job soon."

"So she needs a job? Like, really bad?"

"Yeah. Her parents are tired of her spending their money."

"She sounds spoiled."

"She's not spoiled. She just likes to party."

Beck chuckled, "So she's a party girl? You're not doing a good job stating your case, Tori."

"Please?" Tori clasped her hands together for added effect. "I never ask you for anything! Just do me this one thing. Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Does your friend know how to work a BlackBerry?"

"Yes."

"She knows her way around Los Angeles?"

"Of course. She was born and raised here."

Beck sighed, "Fine. Tell your friend she's hired."

Tori smiled and got out of her seat. She made her way to the other side of the desk and flung her arms around Beck's neck.

"You're amazing. You won't regret this, I promise."

* * *

"Welcome to the Oliver Pictures!" Jill said, greeting Jade as she got off the elevator to the top floor.

Jade flinched, "Geez, lady. It is like seven in the morning. Can you dial back on the perkiness?"

Jill extended her hand, "I'm Jill Glover, Mr. Oliver's secretary."

"Jade West." Jade replied, shaking Jill's hand. "Mr. Oliver's new assistant, I guess."

"Nice to meet you, Jade." Jill started walking, Jade following behind her. "Oh, and before I forget," Jill handed Jade a sleek BlackBerry, "this is your work phone. Every person you will ever need to get in contact with is in this phone. It needs to be on at all times. Sometimes, Mr. Oliver calls his assistants at all times, for any little thing. I hope you're alert."

Jade burst into a quick sprint to keep up with Jill's pace. The woman was a fast walker.

"I'm pretty alert."

They walked past a ton of offices, will labels on the door like, CEO, CFO, COO, and Vice President.

"Good." The two women passed a room. There was an espresso machine and microwave sitting a granite countertop. A refrigerator was in the corner and in the center of the room, there was a large table and chairs. "That's the break room."

"Board room." Jill said, pointing to another large room, not even bothering to look at it. She knew the building inside and out.

Finally they came to a halt outside of the door. It said: **Beckett Oliver, President** on a silver sign.

"This is the boss man's office." Jill knocked on the door. "Mr. Oliver, you in there?" No answer. "He must be in a meeting right now."

"Oh."

Jill pointed to the desk a few feet in front of Beck's office door. "But this is your desk."

"Thanks." Jade pulled back her seat and sat down.

"If you need anything, I'll be right down the way."

"Thanks." Jade smiled and Jill walked off.

Jade put her purse on top of the desk and pulled out her cell phone. She had two unread messages.

_To: Jade__  
__From: Mom_

_Hey, sweetheart. Good luck on your first day. Call me later so we can talk about it. I love you._

Jade smiled. Her mother reminded her so much of Cat. Always positive and in a good mood.

She checked the other message.

_To: Jade__  
__From: Tori_

_Hey, sour puss. I hope you're in a better mood than this morning. Did you get your coffee?_

Tori was right. Jade was a sour puss that morning. That's only because she had been woken up out of her sleep.

/

_"Jade! Jade! Wake up!"_

_Jade groaned and buried her face into her pillow, but she didn't wake up._

_"Jade!" Tori slapped the back of her friend's leg._

_"Ow, you bitch. Can you not?"_

_"You need to get up. It's your first day at your new job."_

_"How did you get into my condo?"_

_"I have a key."_

_"When did you get a key?"_

_"I stole yours and made a copy."_

_Jade sat up and threw her pillow at her friend. She looked at her alarm clock. 6:04 was flashing in bright red letters. "Do you not see what time it is? I don't even have to be there until 8:30.__"_

_"I want to make sure you're punctual."_

_"I am punctual." Jade argued._

_"Get up." Tori ordered, ignoring Jade. "Go get in the shower."_

_"Don't you have an album to record or an interview to do?" Jade grumbled, getting out of bed._

_"All of that can wait."_

_"Where's your husband? Does he know that you broke into my condo?"_

_"André is in bed, sleeping. He doesn't know where I am right now." Tori pointed to the en suite. "Shower. Now."_

_"You're so bossy." Jade walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her._

_Tori walked over to Jade's closet and opened the door. She quickly scanned through the clothes. Dresses, heels, jeans, button down shirt, and some sweatshirts.__"Jade, you don't have a nice pair of slacks?"_

_"What?" Jade yelled back through the bathroom door._

_"Slacks!"_

_"No!"_

_"I figured you wouldn't so I brought over an outfit of mine."_

_Jade opened the door and stuck her head out. "I am not wearing one of your outfits, Tori."_

_"You're going to be around executives and other really important people. You cannot wear jeans! That is never acceptable."_

_"Okay, I'll wear your stupid outfit."_

_"And we're going shopping. You at least need to dress business casual."_

_Jade didn't even reply. She just shut the door again._

_/_

Jade hit 'reply' and sent Tori a text.

_To: Tori__  
__From: Jade_

_I'm in a better than mood I was earlier. I still missed out on precious sleep, though. You owe me, Vega!_

Within a few seconds, Tori replied.

_To: Jade__  
__From: Tori_

_Have you already forgotten that I got you a job? Correction, you owe me._

Someone cleared their throat in front of Jade. She looked up and saw a man towering over her.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Jade West. Who are you?"

"Beck Oliver."

"Oh." This wasn't what Jade was expecting. she thought Beck would be old and stuffy. No, Beck was young—maybe a few years older than her—tall, and extremely good looking. "Nice to meet you. I'm your new assistant."

Beck had to blink and turn away to stop staring at Jade. "Can you make me a dinner reservation at Nozu? Four people at nine tonight?"

"Sure."

Beck said nothing else. He just walked into his office.

Tori didn't tell Beck that her friend would be so...gorgeous. She had huge blue-green eyes that were striking against her pale skin, and long brown hair

Meanwhile, Jade was still sitting at her desk, trying to wrap her head around what just happened. Beck had come off as standoffish and rude. He didn't even say hello to her. No amount of physical attractiveness would make up from that. What did she get herself in to?

* * *

It was only her first day on the job, and Jade hated it already. She had a suspicion that Beck would be a handful, but she wanted to strangle him. First, she had to drive to his house to go fire his pool cleaner. Finding his house was a disaster, not to mention it was in Bel-Air and the security guard didn't know who she was. It took her forever to convince him that she was Beck's assistant. And then the housekeeper started crying, which usually didn't fade Jade, but the woman was a blubbering mess. After what felt like hours of consoling the woman, she had to pick up his dry cleaning. But the most annoying task of the day was getting Beck's coffee.

Getting coffee should not have been such a complicated task. But Beck was picky. His coffee couldn't be from a chain coffee shop. It had to be from LAMILL Coffee Boutique or he wouldn't drink it.

He also had to drink his coffee with a croissant. The coffee shop didn't have any, so she had to go to Starbucks to get one. By the time she got back, she had been gone for an hour and a half.

"What took you so long?" Jill hissed, walking up beside Jade as she made her way to his office.

"I had to console his hysterical housekeeper first. Then I had to run around town to get his croissant."

"You've been gone for over an hour. I doubt he'll even want the coffee."

Jade scoffed, "He better want it."

She walked into Beck's office without knocking. He was sitting behind his desk, reading some type of file.

He looked up, "You know people are supposed to knock before entering first."

"I have your coffee." Jade said. She put the cup and bag on his desk.

Beck looked at his watch, "I asked for this almost two hours ago."

"I know."

Beck grabbed the cup, "This isn't hot."

"Sorry. It would've been hotter if I didn't have to go out of the way to get your croissant."

Beck took a sip of the coffee and quickly spit it out.

Jade looked at Beck, confused, "What? What's wrong?"

"Is this dark roast?"

"I think so. Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters. If you can't do a simple task like making coffee, then who knows what else you _can't_ do."

"Look, you can't belittle me because you're my boss. I know how to fucking get coffee. "

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not belittling you. And you obviously don't know how to fucking "get coffee", Beck put up air quotations, "because my order is wrong."

"That's not my fault!"

"Is is your fault!" Beck shot back.

"Well it's only because I was thrown off of my game by your housekeeper who was crying on my shoulder, begging me not to fire her." Jade justified.

Beck shrugged, "That's not my problem."

"It is. You told me to fire her."

"If you're looking for absolution because you messed up, you aren't going to get it."

"You're extremely condescending."

"And if you're going to get your feelings hurt every time I correct you on _your_ mistakes, then we aren't going to be able to work together."

"Trust me when I say my feelings are not hurt, Mr. Oliver. I can give as good as I get."

"Good."

"You're just rude." Jade added.

"And you obviously have no problem with insulting your boss."

"If you can't handle me telling you the truth about yourself, then we aren't going to be able to work together." Jade said, using Beck's words against him.

Beck's eyes got wide with shock. This woman had been with the company for at least four hours and she already managed to infuriate him.

"Get me another cup of coffee." Beck ordered, sliding the cup across his desk.

Jade picked the cup up and popped off the lid. She poured the contents of the cup onto Beck's lap.

"Get it yourself, since I don't know how."

Beck hopped up out of his seat and quickly strode over to Jade, despite his wet pants. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"You're insane."

Jade chuckled, "If I was crazy, I would have done something worse than pour coffee on you."

"Something has to be wrong with you. You're lucky I don't have you arrested."

Jade looked up at Beck. His eyes were dark, his jaw was clenched, and his grip on her arm was exceptionally tight and she could smell his aftershave and cologne.

She glanced at him once more. Maybe she had gone too far with that one. Beck looked extremely pissed and her stomach dropped. Jade was a bit nervous, but he couldn't know that. A part of her was also a bit...excited. She like angry Beck. He actually had emotion, but he couldn't know that either. She removed her arm from his grip and pushed him off of her.

"And you're lucky I don't have you arrested for assault." Jade shot back, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her rapid heart beat.

The room was suddenly hot and Jade could practically feel the air around her, it was so thick.

Before she could even think, she was out the door.

* * *

"You did what?" Tori shrieked, horror evident all over her face.

"I...poured coffee on him." Jade said, stabbing her fork into her salad.

"Did it burn his...you know what?" Cat asked, nervously.

"The coffee was cold by the time it hit him."

Tori shook head in disbelief, "You have lost your mind, Jade. What on earth possessed you to pour coffee into his lap?"

"I don't know." Jade said, sheepishly. "He pissed me off. We were arguing and he was talking to me like I was a child. I am not a child!"

"Are you sure? Because you poured coffee onto your boss' lap! Jade, he's my friend. He and André golf together. I do yoga with his wife. How do I explain my friend pouring coffee on him? I told him that he wouldn't regret hiring you."

"Stop being such a narcissist, Tori. This isn't about you."

"I am not a narcissist." Tori argued. "I'm sorry I can't be as cavalier as you are right now."

"And wait," Jade continued, "did you say his _wife_? He's married?"

"Yes and he has been for three years now."

Jade but her lip. That wasn't fun at all. "That's too bad."

"You weren't thinking about sleeping with him, were you?"

Jade shook her head, "No. It's just a shame that such a gorgeous man is already tied down. Even if he is a jerk."

Tori picked up her glass of water and took a sip, "Good. Let's leave it at that, okay?"

"Okay."

"You're going to apologize to him."

Jade scoffed, "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Tori repeated. "Even if I have to drag you into his office myself and make you say the words "I'm sorry", you will do it."

"You aren't going to drag me anywhere. And you can't make me apologize."

* * *

Jade begrudgingly knocked on Beck's office door the next morning.

Somehow, Tori convinced her to go back and at least apologize for being so rude. She didn't know how Tori did it because Jade liked to consider herself headstrong and stubborn. She didn't do what she didn't want to.

"Come in."

Jade opened the door and entered the office. She looked down at her—actually, they came from Tori's business casual collection—shoes. "Hi."

"Jade." Beck replied. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I was out of line."

"Apology accepted."

"I'll just collect my things and be on my way."

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Jade answered.

"Why? You're on the clock."

Jade stared at Beck, "Wait, you aren't firing me?"

Beck shook his head and stood up, "Nope.

"But why not?"

"I'm sorry too. You weren't the only one who was out of line yesterday. I've been having a stressful week and I've been a bit of an ass. And you're the only person besides Jill to call me out on it."

"Well, your social graces do leave much to be desired." Beck shot Jade a look, telling her not to push it. "Sorry."

"There's something about you that I like. I guess I'll keep you around for a bit. That's if you want to stay here."

"I do."

"Good."

"So are we just going to forgive and forget?"

Beck almost let out a snort of amusement, "Absolutely not. I'll never forget that on your first day, you poured coffee on me."

"Oh."

"But we can try to start over and move forward."

"Sounds like a plan."

Beck extended his hand. Jade grabbed it. There was a spark in the touch. Jade tried to retract her hand, but Beck still held on. She eventually pulled her hand out of his grip and it fell to her side, still tingling.

Beck cleared his throat and turned his head slightly. "I have some calls to make."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Jade turned and walked out of the office. Beck sat back down behind his desk and picked up his phone.

And that was the start of it all.

* * *

**_Thought? Comments? Suggestions? Let me know please!_**

**_I am a mess. I should be writing my philosophy paper due_** on**_ Tuesday that I haven't even started (wish me luck please). I should be studying for my math test. I should be doing something productive with my three day weekend, but I'm writing this and watching Scandal on Netflix. Darn you, Scandal and your addictiveness. Anyway, have an awesome Labor Day weekend, guys! Have fun and stay safe! xo_**


	2. Lunch Meeting

"And how was work today, darling?"

Beck looked up from his cell phone and at his wife, who was sitting across the table from him. She was staring at him, expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"How was work?" Diana repeated.

Beck shrugged, "Nothing new."

"You have been glued to that BlackBerry ever since we got here." Diana pointed out. "And since its your work phone, something must be going on."

"I got an e-mail from the director of one of the movies we're shooting." Beck said.

"That can wait." Diana held her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Give me your phone."

Beck chuckled, "I'm not giving you my phone."

"Give me your phone." Diana ordered.

"No."

"Beck. You and I are out together. Can we please have a nice dinner?"

Beck put his phone in his pocket, "There. Happy now?"

"Yes."

"You should want me to work." Beck pointed to Diana's ears where a pair of platinum and diamond earrings were resting. "How else do you get $10,000 earrings?"

"Fine. Forget I said anything, Beck."

"Already forgotten." Beck mumbled, glancing at his menu.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Did you say something?" Diana asked.

"Nope." Beck lied.

"Because I thought I heard something."

"Maybe it was the sound of your earrings dangling." Beck suggested.

"Would it make you happy if I took them back?"

"Keep them, darling, they make you happy. Let's just move on to a new subject."

"Great." Diana put her purse in her lap and pulled out her makeup bag. "I'm going to Barcelona tomorrow with the girls."

"Oh. Thanks for the heads up."

"Isn't that what I'm doing right now?"

Beck shook his head, "No, a heads up would have been a few weeks or even a month in advance."

Diana examined her blonde hair with her tiny compact mirror, making sure it stayed in place. "A month? Oh this was more of a spur of the moment thing, Beck."

"Weren't you just in Spain last month?" Beck asked.

"Yes, but that was Madrid. Two different cities."

"You complain about me checking a few e-mails from work, because its cutting into our time together, but I can't even keep you in the city long enough to spend one second with you."

"What do you suppose I do? Cancel the trip? That's selfish."

"Forget I said anything." Beck sighed. "Enjoy your trip."

"Thank you. I will."

"Beck?"

Beck looked up and saw Jade standing next to his table. She had her arms looped with a tiny red headed girl. A waiter was a few feet away from them.

"Jade! Hi." Beck greeted. This horrid night was finally starting to pick up. "What are you doing here?"

"Having a girl's night out with my friend, Cat."

Cat smiled, "That's me! I'm Cat."

Diana gestured to Jade, "See Beck, she sees the importance of a girl's night out."

"Yes, but as you can see, they're still in the country."

Jade and Cat exchanged confused glances, not fully understanding what was going on.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Why don't you introduce me to your friend."

"Diana, this is my new assistant, Jade. Jade, this is my wife, Diana."

"Oh, I remember you saying something about a new assistant." Diana said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Come on, Jadey." Cat urged, pulling on Jade's arm. "Crab cakes are calling my name."

"Okay." Jade pulled her arm out of Cat's. "Well have a nice night you two. See you at work tomorrow, Mr. Oliver."

"See you there."

Jade and Cat walked off, going to their table. Beck and Diana watched the two walk off.

After a few moments, Diana turned around. "You didn't tell me that your new assistant was so pretty."

Beck shrugged, nonchalantly even though he agreed, "Yeah and so is most of Hollywood."

"Most of Hollywood doesn't work for you."

"I am the president for a multi-billion dollar movie and television production company. Most of Hollywood does work for me."

Diana huffed, "You know what I mean, Mr. Oliver."

"Are you," Beck smirked, "jealous?"

"Of that girl? The assistant?" Diana shook her head. "No."

"You sure?" Beck asked.

"Positive."

"Okay then."

Across the dining hall, Jade and Cat were seated at their table.

Jade picked up her menu and absentmindedly glanced it over. She was too busy wondering about Beck and his wife. They looked tense, and when they spoke to each other, their voices were tense. What were they fussing about? Her curiosity had been piqued.

"Jadey?"

Jade snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend. "Yes?"

"What are you ordering?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking."

"You were right. Your boss is a cutie."

Jade gasped, playfully, "What? I didn't even know you knew other guys existed besides Robbie."

"I love Robbie, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate someone else's looks."

"He is good looking. He could stand to be more likable, though."

"Who cares about how nice he is? Look at his face."

Jade laughed. She laughed so hard and loud that the people around her turned and stared. "Cat, I don't tell you I love you often enough."

"No, you do not."

* * *

Jade's attention was pulled away from her movie when her door bell rang. She sighed and grabbed her remote to mute the television.

"Who is it?" There was no answer. "I said, who is it?" Still no answer.

Jade stood up and walked to her kitchen. She eyed the set of knives sitting on her counter. "Gee, I guess I'll have to answer the door with the lovely butcher knife."

"It's me." Someone on the other side of the door, said. "Ryder."

Jade smirked and walked over to the door. "Ryder? I'm not sure I know a Ryder."

"Jade, open up."

Jade unlocked the door and pulled it open. Her on-again/off-again...(Lover? Friend? Friend with benefits?), Ryder Daniels was at the door. "Oh. Hi Ryder."

"Hi? That's all I get?"

"Yeah."

Ryder stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He grabbed Jade's face and kissed her cheek. "Wow. You're usually ripping my clothes off by now. I have to say I'm a bit offended."

"Sorry I didn't give you the ego boost that I usually do."

Ryder shrugged and walked into the kitchen. He pulled back the door to the refrigerator. "You don't have any beer?"

"I don't drink beer. Do you want a cape codder?"

"I'm not really in the mood for vodka, Jade."

"Oh." Jade frowned. "That's unfortunate."

"Sorry, I'm not a huge vodka fan."

Ryder closed the refrigerator door and walked down the hall to Jade's bedroom. Jade simply followed behind him. This is what they did. Invade each other's personal space.

Once in the bedroom, Ryder kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the bed. "Have I ever told you that I loved your bed?"

"You tell me all the time."

"Well it's true."

"Thank you." Jade sat down at the foot of her bed and crossed her legs Indian style. "What are you doing out here? I haven't seen you in forever." Ryder had been living in New York for over a year.

"I just wanted to come out here."

"Oh." Jade nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"You couldn't pick up the phone?"

"You aren't the only one I wanted to see, Jade. I still have family out here."

Jade frowned, "Well, now I don't feel special. What did you want to tell me?"

"I was thinking that you and I should...we should...you and I could-"

"Goodness, spit it out!" Jade snapped. "We should what?"

"Go out on a date." Ryder finished.

Jade's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped, and her brain froze. She didn't know how to reply to that.

When her brain was able to fully register what just happened, she reached out and slapped Ryder. Not in an angry way, but in a "Snap out of it, idiot!" way.

"Are you out of your mind?" Jade shrieked.

"So, I'm guessing that's a no."

"You're damn right it's a no!"

"Why couldn't you just say that?" Ryder asked. "Why did you have to slap me?

"You need to snap out of whatever cliché friends with benefits movie you're living in and wake up. We promised each other that we would never date! We pinky swore"

"But-"

Jade put her finger up to Ryder's lips, silencing whatever he was about to say. "Don't you say another word. You and I are never going to date, so if that's what you came here to say, I suggest you leave right now."

"I get it. Sex only."

"We stopped sleeping together over a year ago. You've been in New York for the past year. Did you really come to the other side of the country for a booty call?"

"No." Ryder sighed. "Look, I'm pretty sure the only reason I asked you out was because me and my girlfriend just broke up."

"So I was your rebound?"

Ryder shrugged, "Your words, not mine."

Jade punched Ryder's arm, "You ass! How dare you try to make me your rebound."

"It was worth a shot."

"You should have known better. You know I don't like to be tied down in relationships. I like to be free."

"Like I said, it was worth a shot."

"Don't take anymore shots, Daniels. Or I will try my best to castrate you. Are we clear?"

"We're very clear."

"Good. Not that we have that behind us, we can move forward."

"How's your new job?"

"If you could take all of the stress in the world and shape it into one person, that person would be my boss."

Ryder chuckled, "Really? How's that working out for you?"

"It's rubbing off on me. He stresses me out. And I've only been working there for two weeks. I swear, by the end of the month, I'm going to have a head full of gray hair."

"Have you met you any famous people?"

"I met that chick from the one medical drama, Extreme Emergency. Um, Kelly Thorne!"

"You should introduce us."

"You asked me out like five minutes ago." Jade reached out and pushed Ryder off of her bed.

"And? You shot me down."

"You have problems."

"Leave me alone. I'm rebounding."

* * *

"Jade. Jade. Jade!"

Jade looked up from her computer screen. She turned to the direction of the voice. Beck had his head peeking out of his office door. "Yes?"

"Get your purse and coat, or whatever you have."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Jade got out of her seat and grabbed her purse, "Am I being fired?"

"No. Why do you always think you're being fired?"

"Because I-" Jade shook her head. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Beck eyed Jade, but didn't say anything. "We're going to lunch."

"What?"

Beck grabbed his jacket and slung it over his arm. He stepped out of the office, "You're asking too many questions. Let's go."

"You're so bossy." Jade mumbled, following behind Beck as he made his way to the elevator. Jill shot Jade a look of confusion, and Jade just shrugged and mouthed, "I don't know."

Once the two got in the elevator, Jade looked up at Beck. "Are you going to take me out to the middle of the woods and kill me?"

"No."

"Good."

"Only because that would require too much effort on my part." Beck added, smirking. "I mean, I'd have to kill you, drag you out to the woods, chop you up, put you in a garbage bag and then bury you. That sounds exhausting."

Jade smiled and nodded approvingly, "Good one."

About twenty minutes later, the two arrived at a hip bistro right in the middle of Hollywood.

Jade was still confused. She had no idea what they were doing. Was he taking her out? Was this a date? She quickly shook the thought out of her head. No. This was not a date. Beck was married.

They sat down at a table and grabbed their menus. Jade looked across the table at Beck and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Why did you take me out to lunch?" Jade asked.

"You're helping me." Beck answered, not looking up. "We are meeting up with the potential star of a new movie and this lunch date is to help convince her to join on."

"Don't big, fancy production companies have casting directors?"

"Yeah. But the casting director is out of town because it is his mother's 90th birthday. This is Heather Vaughn's only free day, and since I have nothing important to do, I volunteered." Beck explained.

"Wait, the Heather Vaughn? Didn't she got nominated for an Oscar was she was like, seven?"

"Six." Beck corrected.

"She's a great actress."

"I know. And I figured you could connect with her. You guys are the same age. What are you, like twenty-three?"

"I turned twenty-five last month." Jade replied.

Beck shrugged, "Practically the same."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-one."

"Gosh you're old."

"I'm old? Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"You sound just like a twenty something...oh there here!"

Jade turned her head and saw two people headed their way. "Who's the guy?"

"Her manager. Look, all you have to do is order tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Why?"

"Because that's supposedly Heather's favorite. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Beck Oliver." The guy standing next to Heather said.

Beck stood up and extended his hand, "Andrew. Wells. Heather. It's nice to see you." He pointed to Jade. "This is my co-worker Jade West."

Jade smiled politely, "Hello."

Heather sat down and stared at Jade, "You're really pretty."

"Thanks."

"And I love you name." Heather continued. "I've always wanted to change my name to something cool like that."

"I think the name Heather suits you." Jade complimented. "Don't change it."

"I'm still on the fence, but I'll take that into consideration, Jade."

"Jade West." Andrew said. "Are you of any relation to Richard West?"

"He's my dad."

"Wow, small world. He used to be a lawyer for our management firm. The man is absolutely brilliant."

"He loves being complimented. I will tell him you said that."

Heather picked up her menu, "I usually get grilled cheese and tomato soup. Jade, what are you getting?"

Beck looked at Jade, expectantly. Jade ignored him and focused on Heather. "They make really good baked potato soup. That's what I'm going to get. It tastes great in a bread bowl."

Beck nearly spit out his water upon hearing that. He couldn't believe it. He asked Jade to do one simple thing, and she managed to not do it. If looks could kill, Jade would be dead.

Heather nodded, "I'll get that too. I need to switch it up a bit."

"Okay guys, enough small talk. We need to get down to business." Andrew said, taking off his glasses and putting them in his briefcase. "Heather is still on the fence with this movie deal. And she's leaning towards declining the offer."

"Heather, this role is so different from your personality and from all the other movies you've been doing recently." Beck said. "We know you can act, but you've been playing it safe. I feel like this role could really show off your acting chops."

"But I don't think my fans would like it." Heather argued. "The role you want me in is dark and edgy. I'm supposed to be playing a killer CIA agent."

"Eventually your fans are going to grow up. They will one day love a movie like this."

Jade slowly raised her hand, "Can I say something?"

"No." Beck answered, quickly.

"Yes." Heather answered at the same time, shooting Beck a glare.

"I think you should do the movie." Jade said. "I agree with what Beck says about you playing it safe, and that's fine. But that's not what acting is about. It's supposed to be about pushing yourself. You need to remind everyone why you were nominated for that Academy Award. And yeah, some of your younger fans won't like it, but there's a chance you'll gain a new bunch of fans, too. And think of all the new experience you'll gain as an actress. It's a win-win situation if you ask me."

"Those are some good points."

"Thank you."

"I've never thought about it that way until now." Heather continued. "I like you, Jade."

Jade gave Beck a satisfied look, "I like you too, Heather. Now lets order some food."

* * *

"I'm conflicted." Beck sighed, walking back into his office. "I honestly don't whether I should be mad at you for completely aborting the mission, or happy because you convinced Heather to take the role."

"Happy, duh." Jade deadpanned. "You're welcome by the way."

"Thank you. You were brilliant."

"I know. I can be very persuasive."

"Well I appreciate your brilliance, Jade. And if Heather ever wins an Oscar, she should thank you. You should be one of our new casting directors."

"If that jobs pays better, I'll take it." Jade teased.

"Ha ha. You know what, you've done enough for me. You can take the rest of the day off."

"Great."

Beck stepped closer to Jade and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "Thanks again."

Jade was a bit too stunned to react right away, but she eventually hugged Beck back. She could smell his cologne. God, he smelled good.

She snapped out of her thoughts and her arms left Beck's back and returned to her sides. Beck caught on and let her go.

"I'm sorry, that was not appropriate. I'm just a bit happy."

"It's totally fine. I like happy Beck. He lets me take off work early."

"Don't get used to it. It doesn't happen often."

Jade shrugged, "We'll see."

"Be here bright and early tomorrow."

"I'll get here when I get here." Jade said, walking out of the office.

Beck shook his head and sat down. Jade West was definitely something.

"You like her."

Beck nearly shot out of his seat at the sound of the voice. He looked up and Jill was standing at his door.

"Jill! I didn't even notice you."

"You like her." Jill repeated.

"Excuse me."

"Jade."

"Oh."

"It's okay. I like her too. She's different."

Beck nodded, "That she is, Jill."

"She's a keeper. Try not to fire this one."

Beck rolled his eyes, "Bye Jill."

"Okay, I get it. Conversation over."

"Exactly."

"I'll get back to work now."

"Thank you."

Once Jill left, Beck sat back. He did like Jade. But he'd never admit that to Jill. He'd never hear the end of it. That was one tidbit of info he'd keep to himself.

* * *

**_Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys are the sweetest._**


	3. Revelations

"So how long is Diana going to be out of the country?" André asked, messing with the items on Beck's desk.

"Three weeks."

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"Man, I get homesick too easily. I don't think I could be gone that long. How do you and Diana do it?"

Beck shrugged, "After three years, I guess I'm just used to it. You and Tori are still in that honeymoon phase."

"But after a while, don't you miss your wife?"

Before Beck could reply, he stopped himself. Did he really "miss" Diana when she was gone? He certainly didn't miss her talking about irrelevant gossip, or the fussing, or the nagging. The only thing he missed was the outrageous amounts of money gone from his bank account.

"Sure, I do, but Diana isn't a homebody. She likes traveling."

"That's true."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Jade walked in. She spotted André sitting down and smiled, "André! What are you doing here?"

André stood and pulled Jade into a hug, "I came to visit Beck. I forgot you worked here."

"How could forget? I'm in the most interesting thing in this building."

Beck cleared his throat, "Ahem."

"Sorry."

"Jade, did you have something you wanted to say?"

"Oh yeah. Your dad canceled the one-thirty meeting."

"Good. I didn't want to go to that anyway."

Jade turned and hopped up on Beck's desk, "So André, how was Atlanta?"

"I had a nice time. It was mostly work, though."

Jade scrunched up her face, "Ugh, work. At your job is more interesting than mine."

"Jade, sometimes you say stuff that makes me wonder if you want your job or not." Beck said, tapping Jade's shoulder. "Off my desk. It cost more than what you make in a month."

"I think that's ridiculous." Jade hopped off the desk, "Well maybe you should pay me more."

"Get back to work."

Jade groaned, "Fine. See you later, André. Tell Tori I'll call her later."

"I will. Bye, Jade."

Jade left the office, leaving the two friends alone again.

André chuckled, "How is it working with my girl?"

"Your friend is nothing short of a handful."

"That's true.

"A big handful."

"On the bright side, you'll never have a dull moment working with her. She's a firecracker."

"Trust me when I say, I know all too well."

* * *

"Do you know how late it is?" Jade asked, putting her head down on Beck's desk.

"Yes, I know how late it is, Jade."

"It is," Jade looked at her watch, "nine thirty-seven. At night. On a Friday."

"Why don't you go?" Beck suggested, not even bothering to look up at Jade.

"I did that on Tuesday. You called me to pick you up a burger. I left and got back home, you called me again to get you some coffee."

"And you got the order right!" Beck said, his voice laced with mock enthusiasm. "Go Jade."

"It was my first day."

"Still no excuse."

Jade pushed her hair out of face and sighed, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing."

"If you were doing nothing, I wouldn't be here."

"Going over a script. We haven't decided if we want to buy it and produce it."

"Well, how is it?"

"Awful, so far." Beck answered truthfully. "But I'm all about giving things a fair chance, so I have to read it through."

"When do you leave this office?"

"I have four suits in this office on standby just in case I don't leave."

Jade stood up, "This has to be the most depressing thing ever. Stop what you're doing."

Beck looked up this time, "Excuse me?"

"We're going out." Jade said.

"Out where?"

"Out, out. To have fun. Are you too old for fun?"

Beck chuckled, "How old do you think I am?"

"You act like a fifty year old. Actually, my dad is fifty and I think he has more fun than you."

"I have fun." Beck argued.

"When was the last time you had fun?"

Beck though for a moment. When was the last time he had fun? "Oh my brother's birthday party!"

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, I have a brother. He's currently in law school. But anyway, on his birthday, we had fun."

"When was his birthday?"

"A few months ago." Jade shook her head, disapprovingly. "When was the last time you had fun?"

"Last night. Technically, this morning."

"What?"

"Why do you think I come in a majority of the mornings with sunglasses on?"

"I don't notice."

"It's because I don't get home until the sun comes up."

"Should you be telling your boss this? That you come to work hungover?"

"You like me too much to get rid of me."

"Don't be so sure."

"I still have a job, right?"

"Right."

"You like me. Anyway, I will be at your house in one hour to pick you up."

"Jade-"

Jade walked out of the door, "See you there. And change out of that suit!"

* * *

"Where are we at?" Beck asked, trying to speak over the loud music over the loud music.

"Euphoria." Jade yelled, grabbing Beck's hand. She pulled him towards the bar. "My friend, Danielle's dad owns this place."

"It's really loud!"

"I know! Isn't it great?"

"That's not really the adjective I had in mind, but we can go with that."

Jade didn't reply. Maybe because she couldn't hear, or she might have checked out of the conversation. She just continued walking to the bar.

The bartender spotted Jade and she waved her arms excitedly. "Yo! Wild, Wild West is here!"

"Ugh, I hate that name. Stop calling me that."

"You shouldn't have ridden that bull in the bar all those years ago."

"That was in college. Get over it."

"Who's your friend?"

Jade pointed to Beck, "This is Beck. Beck, this is my old college roommate, Danielle."

Danielle looked Beck up and down, "What brings you by, Beck? I've never seen you here before."

"Jade thinks I should have more fun, so here I am."

"Well you came to the right place, hot stuff."

"Down, girl." Jade teased, settling herself on a barstool. "What will John say?

"I may be in a relationship, hon, but I ain't blind." Danielle turned to Beck. "What would you like?"

"Scotch."

Jade shook her head, "Nope."

"A beer?" Jade shook her head again. "What?"

"He's gonna have a shot." Jade said, deciding to take charge of the situation. "Of Devil Springs."

Danielle eyed Beck, looking him up and down. "Are you sure he can handle it? That's some strong stuff."

"You're right.

"I can handle it." Beck interjected, turning to face Jade.

"It's ninety five percent alcohol." Jade warned.

"I've been drinking since you were in elementary school."

"You're making yourself sound older than you really are." Jade pointed out.

"I've been drinking for fifteen years."

"Not helping." Jade added.

Danielle grabbed two shot glasses from behind the bar. She poured the vodka and slid the glasses across the bar. "Here you go. Enjoy."

Jade picked up one of the glasses and handed it to Beck. "You ready?"

"I'm ready."

"You sure?"

Beck nodded, "Yes."

"Okay." Jade clinked glasses with Beck. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

Beck lifted the glass to his lips and tried to down it in one gulp. It worked, but as soon as he drank it, his face contorted. His throat was burning. He coughed. "Wow. That is...that is very strong."

Jade shrugged, "You were given a fair warning, Mr. I-Can-Handle-It."

"Did I just swallow battery acid? My throat is on fire."

Danielle handed Beck a bottle of water, "Drink this."

Beck looked at Jade's glass, which was still full. He frowned, "Why didn't you drink this?"

"Because I'm not crazy. I just wanted to see if you'd do it."

"Call me crazy, then." Beck untwisted the cap on his bottle of water. He downed big gulps at a time, trying to relieve the pain in his throat. This was why he wasn't a huge vodka drinker.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, touching Beck's hand. "Seriously?"

"I'm okay."

"I didn't put a damper on the entire night, did I?"

"I'm a big boy."

Jade sighed, "Good. It would suck if I completely ruined the night by making you drink alcohol that made you sick."

"I think I'll regain feeling in the throat soon."

"Because of that mess," Danielle said, "your drinks are going to be on the house."

"Free alcohol?" Beck's eyebrows shot up. "Aren't you going to lose money? What will your boss say?"

Danielle shrugged, "The boss is my dad, and he won't care."

"Great!" Jade exclaimed. "I'll have a cherry vodka sour."

* * *

"Random fact about me," Jade started, picking up her fork, "I always crave Chinese takeout if I'm up late at night."

"When I was in college, my roommates and I used to inhale boxes of cheese pizza. I gained about twenty pounds during my senior year."

The duo had long since left the club. They were now sitting on the floor in the living room of Jade's apartment, eating Chinese food. Her car was still parked across the street from the club—Danielle practically forced them to get a taxi, no ifs, ands, or buts about if. They were both too inebriated to get behind the wheel of a car.

Beck looked around Jade's condo. It wasn't quite what he expected. He expected Jade to live in an apartment with nothing but black. Black living room furniture, black kitchen, black everything.

First off, it was pretty organized for who Tori described as a "party girl". A majority of the furniture in the living room was tan. Her couch, and the two chairs were, with a few other pieces. There were also blue and green pillows and other decorative pieces strewn all over the place. It looked like a family actually lived there.

"You have a really nice place here."

"Tell that to my mother. She loves getting complimented. It was her and my dad's gift to me for graduating college. Once Tori, Cat, and I got back from celebrating in Cancún, it was fully done."

"I like it."

"My mother added little things in here that are supposed to remind me of my old house." Jade twisted her body around and grabbed a blue candle. "Like these candles. My mom has an obsession with candles."

"Thinking back, I should have let my mother decorate my first apartment when I lived in Philadelphia. I had a black leather couch, a huge television, a pool table, and a bed. I'm pretty sure that was all I had."

"That sounds just like a bachelor pad."

"It was."

"Why'd you live in Philadelphia?"

"I went to Wharton."

"Ooh, fancy. Prestigious."

"Yeah. Can't run a company with anything less than the best, right?"

"Right. My dad always said, "Jade, you have to have the best to be the best."."

"Sounds like our fathers are the same."

Jade put her now empty carton on the coffee table in front of her. She rose and scoffed, "I've met your dad. He's nice and relaxed and fun. My dad is intense on a good day."

"And on a bad one?" Beck dared to ask.

"You don't want to know. I'm shocked my mother stayed married to him for eighteen years and didn't shoot him in his sleep one night. I'm shocked I'm not crazy and haven't picked up a drug habits." Jade shook her head. "What am I talking about. I am crazy."

"Oh."

Jade's eyes widened as if she just realized what she just did, "I'm sorry, that was so not appropriate. I need to sober up." She walked into her kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "Vodka makes me such a Chatty Cathy."

"It's fine. And I never pegged you for the type of person who did "appropriate" things."

Jade smirked, "That's right. You know me so well. But I shouldn't be laying my daddy issues burden on my boss."

Beck sat in silence. It was obvious that Richard West, power attorney, was a sore subject for Jade. But he marveled at the fact that even though Jade had to be one of the most emotional and passionate people he knew, but she was able to keep a tenacious grip on her emotions and reel them back in before she talked too much

Beck shrugged, "It's fine."

"Good."

Jade made her way back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Beck. He looked at her. She was such an enigma. She was open and mysterious at the same time. It was...alluring. She was alluring. He wanted to know more but he was smart enough to know that wasn't about to happen. Jade was in shut down mode for the night.

It must have just hit Beck like a ton of bricks to the face. He was attracted to Jade West.

Jade turned to Beck, "Are you okay? You're looking at me strangely."

Beck said nothing. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the time. It was a little bit after one in the morning. "It's getting late and I need to go. I'm gonna call a taxi." He stood abruptly and walked towards the door. "Have a nice weekend."

"Wait, you don't want to stay in here until the taxi comes?"

"Nope, some fresh air will do me good." He opened the front door and walked out. "Bye!"

* * *

Beck didn't sleep at all that weekend. He was too wired and his brain didn't shut off. He was a wreck.

There was no way in hell he could be attracted to Jade. She was Jade. She was impulsive and irritating and she drove him up a wall. And he was Beck. He was also a married man. Married men weren't supposed to be attracted to their assistants!

"Beck?" Jill knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey!"

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Beck replied. "How are you? How was your weekend?"

"My weekend was pretty uneventful but nice." Jill said. "Thanks for asking."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad to hear that."

Jill crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Because I know you. I know you well enough to know that something is occupying your thoughts."

"I'm just tired. I didn't get much rest this weekend."

"Is someone having trouble sleeping without his wife?"

Beck opened his mouth to say no, but he just nodded instead. "Yeah. I miss Diana. I can't wait until she's home."

"Aww." Jill cooed. "That's so sweet."

"It is. Can you shut the door behind you, please?"

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Once he was alone, Beck put his head on his desk. This was all Tori's fault. He should have never let Tori convince him to hire Jade. He wouldn't be in this position.

His door opened again and he lifted his head up, "Leave me al-"

It was Jade. She standing in the doorway, a bag and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"God, you look like crap." Jade remarked. "What did you do this weekend?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Did you sleep last night?"

"No."

"Well, hopefully your coffee will perk you up. Dark roast, half and half, and three packets of Sugar In The Raw." Jade smiled, "I finally got it right! My mother would be so proud."

"Jade-"

"And I also got you a bagel, already toasted with cream cheese."

"Jade-"

"I have you say I-"

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed.

Jade stopped talking. "What?"

"You need to quit."


	4. Power Trip

"I have to...quit?" Jade asked. "Like, quit my job?"

Beck looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I actually said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Jade sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm really confused."

"Jade-"

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Jade groaned and put her head in her hands. "My mom and Tori are always saying I can be wildly inappropriate at times, and I come on way too strong. Going out with you on Friday wasn't my brightest idea."

Beck shook his head, "It's not that."

"Then I don't understand. I know we got off to a horrible start, but we work well together. Or at least, I thought we did."

"We do."

"And I'm pretty sure my skills as an assistant have gotten better."

"They have."

"So what's the problem?"

Beck looked down at Jade's face. There was a look of genuine confusion etched onto her face. She was under the assumption that everything was going fine.

"There is no problem." Beck said, hoping to drop the subject. "Let's just forget I said anything, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. You were asking me to quit my job."

"But now I'm retracting my statement." Beck moved around Jade and opened his office door.

"You sound like a lawyer."

The pair moved outside the office, "I'm a Jack of all trades, Miss West. I know a little bit of everything."

"We aren't done talking!"

Beck sighed and turned around, "Yes, we are. You still have a job."

"I would like to know why I was even being considered for a firing in the first place."

Before Beck could even answer, Jill walked over to them. "Beck, your dad wants you in his office."

Beck smiled, "Thank you Jill. And Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Run to the store and get me some Advil for the headache you're giving me, some Fiji Water, and some pens. Ballpoint. Preferably black ink."

Jade glared at Beck and frowned, "Yes, Mr. Oliver."

"Thank you." Beck turned around quickly walked into his father's office, extremely thankful for the interruption. "Hey, dad."

Beck's dad, James, looked up from the paper he was reading. "Hey, son."

"Jill said you wanted to see me."

"That's true."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Why would you think something wasn't?"

Beck shrugged, "I don't know."

"You get that high-strung personality trait from your mother." James said.

"I am not high-strung."

"Are you sure about that? You look like you are on the verge on a panic attack right now."

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is everything okay with you and Diana?" James asked.

Beck bit the inside of his cheek, "I don't know. Kind of."

"Isn't she in Europe?"

"Yes."

"Just apologize and get her some very expensive jewelry when she returns. I've been doing that for over thirty-five years with your mother and it works."

"Diana isn't lacking in the jewelry department of our closet. She has enough."

James shook his head, "Try telling that to her. Jewelry to women is like golf clubs, or exotic cars to us. You can never have too much."

"Got it." Beck shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Did you want to see me for something?"

"You want to go get some breakfast?"

"Yes!" Beck said, a little too quickly.

"Someone really wants breakfast."

"Or I just really want to get out of this building."

"You just got in." James pointed out. He checked his watch. "Less than ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, and I am ready to leave. Something came up."

"Are you and Jade butting heads again?"

"Why would you think that?"

James grabbed his coat and slung it over his arm. "You two are always bickering, so I just assumed that was the problem. Is it?"

"We aren't bickering."

"Good. You can't keep hiring new assistants, Beck." James teased. "Try to keep this one around for a bit."

"I'll try, dad."

The father and son duo walked out of James' office. The spotted Jade leaning over Jill's desk, the two in the middle of a conversation.

James pointed to Jill, "Jill, Beck and I are going to get some breakfast. We'll be back in about an hour. Please hold our calls."

Jill gave James a thumbs up, "You got it, boss."

"What would we do without you?"

"This place would fall apart."

James smiled, "I don't doubt it for a second."

Jill smiled and watched as her bosses walked off, "He's so chill. Thank goodness Beck is so serious, or nothing would ever get done here."

"Yeah, speaking of Beck, is he okay?"

"What do you mean, Jade?"

"He's acting so weird today." Jade replied. "Have you noticed?"

"I did notice. He told me he just missed Diana." Jade scoffed. "What's wrong?"

"Beck asked me to quit my job."

"What? You're quitting? But you are the only female I like on this entire studio lot."

Jade shook her head, "I'm not quitting. He took back what he said, but it was really odd."

"Is that what you two were fussing about before I interrupted?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, he was acting a bit strange, but Beck is such a private person, he'd probably never tell us anything."

"But I deserve to know. He obviously feels some type of way about me. He told me to quit."

"He took it back." Jill pointed out.

"But-"

"No buts. You still work here. Beck is obviously just having an off day. Let's let it go."

Jade bit her lip and mulled over the situation. It wasn't in her nature to be passive and "let it go". She didn't do that.

She pushed herself off of Jill's desk, "I have to go. See you in a few, Jill."

* * *

"What is going on with you?" André asked, picking up the tumbler Beck sat down on the table. "We are drinking scotch at," he looked at his watch, "3:28 in the afternoon."

"Why does something have to be wrong with me?"

"Day drinking at work is enough cause for concern? And besides, you look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I may have a bit of a problem." Beck admitted, sitting down.

"A drinking problem?"

"No, not a drinking problem. A work-slash-personal life problem."

"You're getting sick of working with your father, aren't you?" André guessed.

"What?"

"I knew this day would come." André continued. "You just don't mix family and work. That's part of the reason I've never signed Trina to my record label. Partially because she is my sister-in-law, but partially because she has zero talent, but she's family! You cannot work with family."

"That's not the problem."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are way off base."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive, André. I love working with my dad."

"Oh." André sighed, "Then what's the problem?"

"It's me and Jade."

"What did Jade do? Did she physically assault you again?"

"No, she has kept her hands to herself. Kind of. And all hot beverages."

André took a sip of his drink, "You are talking so much. I feel like this story is going to be really long and you don't seem to be getting to the point any time soon, so...can we speed it up? I have to meet Tori and she gets really, really pissed when I show up late. And I don't want to sleep in my bed tonight, not on the couch."

"Sorry. I just am really confused right now and rambling and drinking is kind of my coping mechanism."

"Continue."

Beck put his left ring finger in front of Andre's face. He pointed to his wedding band. "You see that? You see that wedding band?"

"Yes, I see it." André pointed to his own ring. "I have one as well. Married men wear these."

"Exactly! I am married. I am married, and I have been for three years. And it's been a pretty good three years. And all of a sudden, bam! Your wife convinces me to hire her friend. And she's pretty, and she's extremely opinionated, and she is lively and fun, and she calls me out of my shit, and tells me when I'm being an asshole, which is about seventy-five percent of the time."

"Get. To. The. Point. Please."

"It's me and Jade."

"You guys are sleeping with each other?" André asked, his eyes getting huge.

"What? No! Absolutely not!"

"Oh good. That would have been a recipe for disaster."

"Exactly."

"But you want to?"

Beck downed his drink, "Want to, what?"

"Sleep with Jade. At least, that's what I picked up from what you were saying."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sleeping with Jade has not crossed my mind."

"I think you're lying to me."

"I think you are taking this much further than it needs to go."

"But it's obvious that you have a thing for her."

"A thing?" Beck scrunched up his nose. "Are we in high school again?"

André rolled his eyes, "Sorry, I don't have more mature terminology. Is attraction more appropriate?"

Beck shrugged, "Sure."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I told Jade to quit and-"

"Are you crazy? You can't fire her."

"That's why I asked her to quit. The last thing we needed was a lawsuit for wrongful termination."

"You aren't going to be able to get rid of her, so a new plan will be needed."

"Like what? She's my assistant. It's not like I can avoid her."

"Well, what do you want me to do? I don't have this problem with my assistant. He wears clothes that don't fit, he and sweats a lot."

Beck put his head down and groaned. André was being no help. "Why don't we forget I said anything, André, because you aren't helping me."

"You aren't the first married man to think someone other than his wife is attractive, and trust me, you won't be the last. What's the big deal? You aren't acting on it."

"Yeah, but-"

"So take a deep breath. And stop beating yourself up. You are still a nice, faithful husand. You aren't doing anything wrong."

"Yeah." Beck nodded, still feeling a bit skeptical. "Nothing wrong at all."

* * *

Jade walked into Beck's office carrying a tray of coffee. "This is my fourth coffee run of the day. How much more coffee am I going to have to get for you?"

"I don't know." Beck grabbed his coffee cup. "I'm on a coffee binge right now."

"Anything else you need?"

"Actually, yes." Beck said. "Can you go get my dry cleaning and then go get pick up allergy medicine?"

"Sure. I just have one thing to say to you first."

"Say it."

"Is there any reason why you are sending me all over Los Angeles for no relevant reason?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You are sending me out of this office every chance you get."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You are acting so weird towards me and I have no idea what's going on."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are." Jade argued. "What's going on? You and I had fun on Friday, we were hanging on, and today you have done a complete one-eighty. Did I do something? Did I say something?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"It was the whole thing with my dad, right? I know it gets really annoying when people start talking about why they're so fucked up, but something about my dad is just like a domino effect, or a floodgate, or something else that just spirals out of control and I don't know how to stop myself."

Beck gripped Jade's shoulder and squeezed it. "Take a deep breath, okay."

"Sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't say anything wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Beck removed his hand from Jade's shoulder and it fell limply to his side.

Jade scoffed and sat down in the seat behind her, "Then, I must be going insane or you want to give me whiplash."

"Why are we still dwelling on this? I thought this was over when we talked this morning."

"Because I am a dweller. I don't move on from things, and you, Mr. Oliver, you have piqued my interest."

Beck sat down on his side of the desk and clasped his hands together. "We're friends, or at least we're friendly acquaintances, right?"

Jade nodded, "Right."

"And if you and I are going to work in such a close proximity, we should just stay like this."

"Friends?"

"Platonic friends." Beck corrected.

The wheels in Jade's head started to turn. Finally the pieces were starting to be put together. This is why Beck was keeping her away. Beck was freaking out because he thought there was a possibility of them becoming something else. Interesting.

Jade smirked. She got out of her seat leaned and got closer to Beck so her lips were nearly touching his ear. "Beck Oliver, do I scare you? Does...this scare you?"

Beck cleared his throat unevenly but didn't move away, despite the fact that he was shaking on the inside. "Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if I said yes?"

"I'd probably say something like," Jade slowly moved her face to the right, so that her lips were practically centimeters away from Beck's. Before they did, she took a small step back, "good."

There was definitely a power shift in the office. Beck knew it, and so did Jade. She was now holding all the cards in the relationship.

"You probably should be scared of me." Jade moved away from Beck and towards his door. Before she touched the doorknob, she turned to face Beck again. "See you bright and early tomorrow, Mr. Oliver."

Once Jade was gone, Beck let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the headache he could feel coming on.

This was nothing more than a snowball effect. And that snowball was turning into an avalanche right before his eyes. And it was only a matter of time before he got swept up in it.


	5. Seal It With a Kiss

"I must say I'm really proud of you, sis."

Jade looked over and stared at her older brother, Tyler who was in the driver seat of his car.

"Why is that? What did I do?"

"I'm proud of you for getting a job. And you've kept it for a month."

It made Jade happy to know that her brother was proud of her. She loved him dearly and valued his opinion more than anyone else's. "Really?"

"Yeah. And here I was thinking you couldn't focus on a job long enough." Tyler teased.

Jade nudged her brother, "Shut up!"

"Seriously. I thought you were allergic to work."

"More like allergic to boring work."

"You just need drama in your life."

"That's not...entirely false. I've always had a flare for dramatics."

"You're a drama queen."

"I resent that."

"So how is it, working with all those Hollywood big shot executives?" Tyler asked, gripping his steering wheel a bit tighter.

Jade shrugged, "It's alright I guess. They're the same as anyone else. They just happen to be extremely wealthy, powerful, and practically run this town. It's a lot of men. They're simple minded creatures."

"Hey! Now it's my turn to resent that."

"It's true. You just give them their coffee and tell them they're handsome. Guys need to hear stuff like that."

"When did you become such an expert on men?"

"When I started working with so many. I picked up on their habits."

"So mom told me that you and your boss don't get along."

"Well I had a horrible first day on the job, but it's slowly going uphill."

Tyler looked knowingly looked at his sister, "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?" Jade asked, feigning offense. "Why is it always me?"

"Because you're Jade West." Tyler deadpanned. "Did you do something?"

"Maybe."

"What did you do?"

"I may or may not have poured coffee on his pants." Jade admitted, looking down at her shoes.

"Jade..." Tyler groaned, rubbing his hand against his head.

"I know, I know. It wasn't my finest moment."

"And you didn't get fired?"

"I thought I was going to, but I didn't." Jade smirked. "My boss happens to like me. A lot."

Tyler quickly looked at his sister before focusing on the road. "What's that smirk all about?"

"Nothing." Jade chuckled. "It's an inside thing."

"Hey, promise me that you will stay out of trouble."

"When have I ever been a troublemaker?"

"I'm serious. Do not cause any trouble. Don't be stupid."

"When have I ever been stupid?"

"Ryder Daniels."

Jade pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, "Okay, our...whatever it was, wasn't my brightest idea."

"Promise me you won't screw up."

"I promise. Topic switch."

"Okay. Have you spoken to dad recently?"

"Ugh. Topic switch."

"Come on. Have you?"

Jade shook her head, "No, I have not seen or spoken to dad recently. Have you?"

"I went over to his place yesterday." Tyler replied.

"Was his wife there?"

"Yes, she was."

"What was she doing?" Jade questioned. "Was she playing little Suzy Homemaker?"

"Of course not. You know that was mom's job. Cooking, cleaning, having the kids-"

"-not being a gold digging leech?" Jade guessed.

"I was going to say, just having a soul, but I like yours better."

"I like yours too."

"But I talked to dad yesterday." Tyler said. "He wants me to have dinner with a few of his friends tomorrow."

"Why?"

"His friends happen to be doctors. I am in med school. It's more like a business meeting, or networking."

"You know, for a second, I was almost jealous of that, but I'm over it."

"There is nothing to be jealous of. It's nothing more than dad singing my praises over a catered meal. And there is a one hundred percent chance that Tiffany drinks more than her fair share of red wine."

"Please video tape of if she gets drunk."

"I will. I'll probably come to your place and we can order a pizza."

Jade smiled, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

"I had the most amazing time in Spain." Diana gushed, as she rolled her suitcase into her bedroom.

"I'm glad you did."

"The food, the shopping, the sight seeing." Diana continued, not even looking at her husband. "I could go on for hours."

"There's really no need."

"Have you ever been?" Diana asked.

"No."

Diana unzipped her suitcase and started pulling stuff out, "You have to."

"It seems like you go enough for the both of us." Beck remarked.

Diana gave him a tight smile, "I really missed your dry sense of humor, darling."

"Now you have it twenty four-seven."

"I am pretty glad to be back. Outside of the fun time I had, it was nothing but drama."

Beck sat down on the bed and watched Diana shuffle back and forth between their closet and her suitcase. "Really?"

"Oh yes. I don't know why I go anywhere with Sarah. All she does is get drunk. Be the fourth day there, I was sick of watching her throw up the lining of her stomach. And do not get me started on how petty that Lisa is. I swear, it is her goal in life to make everyone hate her."

"What did she do now?" Beck asked, trying to make conversation. He usually drowned Diana out when she started gossiping, but he was going to actually try this time.

"It wasn't anything major, but she likes to make subtle digs at people and they do not go unnoticed by me. That is the last time I go on vacation with her." Diana closed the suitcase and zipped it back up. She just pushed it into the closet. "I will deal with that later." She sighed. "So did anything eventful happen while I was away?"

"Nope. Same old Los Angeles."

"Well when you put it that way, something had to happen. It's Los Angeles!"

"Well I'm sure something happened, somewhere, but it's been pretty boring for me and the people I associate with."

"Oh. How's work going?"

"Work is...work. Busy. Stressful. Chaotic. Then you do it all over again the next day."

"Anything particularly stressful?"

"Actually, yes. Before I came to get you from the airport, I got a call. We have to push production back for one of the movie's we're working on. Again."

"That's is so...unfortunate."

Beck heard rustling around in the closet. "Are you still engaged in the conversation?"

"Mhmm."

"I don't believe that you are."

"I'm listening!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then what did I just say?"

Diana walked out of the closet, a dress and two pairs of shoes in her hands. "Your job is stressful. You can't work on your movie because it's been pushed back."

"Good."

"I know how to do more than one thing at a time." Diana held up her dress. "What do you think of this dress?"

"It's red."

"Thanks Captain Obvious. Can you think of anything else to say?"

"It's nice."

"Ugh, you are such a man."

"Why does this matter?"

"Because I have to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I'm going to a party tonight." Diana said. "Alexis is throwing together a little dinner party, and I am going."

"Are you serious?"

Diana turned around to face her husband, "Do I look like I am joking?"

"No."

"Okay, then."

"Are you seriously going to leave? You got home fifteen minutes ago."

"I made a promise to Alexis. I have to show up. It would be extremely tacky if I didn't show up."

"I've said this a million times but I'll say it again. I can't keep you in one spot long enough to spend time together."

"We have the rest of our lives to spend together. Let me have this one night."

"This one night? You've had this entire month."

"Oh relax. It's just a party."

"Fine. At least we'll have tomorrow."

"Oh I can't do tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to Malibu tomorrow."

"What's in Malibu?"

"Kim asked me to come over. You know she and Tommy are divorcing and she wants me to help her get her things together."

"Kim can't hire someone to help her move her stuff?"

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I let her go through this alone?"

"You seriously aren't going to be here tomorrow?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Really?"

"Beck, I don't know why you are being so complicated. I want to spend times with my friends. Sue me."

"I probably would, but what would I get?" Beck muttered under his breath. "It would be my money going back to me so..."

"Did you say something?"

"Not a word."

"Okay." Diana let out a breath and walked back into the closet.

Beck laid back against his pillows and sighed, exasperated. "Love spending all this quality time with you, wife."

* * *

"I swear, your life gets more miserable every time I see you." Jade said, staring up at her boss. She impatiently tapped her nails against Beck's desk. "You are a miserable man."

"You really need to stop giving me such glowing compliments. They're going to go to my head."

This was practically the first thing Beck and Jade had said to each other in two weeks. Ever since that awkward encounter they had, Beck had been keeping Jade at a distance. She brought him coffee, he sent her to go get things for him, she scheduled his appointments, and then they went their separate ways at the end of the day.

"Why are you here so late?" Jade asked, looking at the big clock on the wall. "It's almost midnight, and here you are, working."

"I know where I am and what I am doing."

"Why are you here?"

"I have nothing better to do, I might as well work."

"I thought your wife came home earlier."

Beck nodded, "She did. And as soon as she got home, she turned around and now she's with her friends at some party."

"Oh. Why didn't you go with her?"

"Because I cannot stand to be around ninety-nine percent of her friends. I'd rather have jury duty every day for the rest of my life."

Jade frowned, "Yikes. They're that bad?"

"Yes. I have a company to run. I don't have time to hear about Carrie's bad plastic surgery, or how Dominic just closed another successful case. I also really just don't care."

Jade smiled, "Sounds like a reality show. Idle gossip at a party thrown for no reason."

"Sometimes, I'm shocked that Diana hasn't put us on one."

"You aren't interesting enough to carry a reality show."

"Really?"

"I'm serious. Who would watch a show where the main cast member sits in his office all day?"

"Probably no one."

"Exactly. I was just giving you a little honesty."

Beck's phone rang. He reached across his desk, picked it up, and answered without looking at who called. "Hello? Hi mom...thank you...no, that's not necessary...oh okay...no...I am working right now...I know...she's out..let's not get into this right now...I'll see you tonight...I love you, too...goodnight." He hung up and put the phone back on his desk.

"Who was that?"

"My mom." Beck answered.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. She just called to wish her eldest child a happy birthday at exactly midnight."

Jade's eyes got back, "It's your birthday?"

"Yes."

"Oh my goodness!" Jade got out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Beck's torso. "Happy birthday!"

Beck eventually hugged Jade back, "Thank you."

"So you're thirty-two now."

"Yup. I'm moving further and further away from my prime."

"I think you still have some good years left in you."

"I can't believe you haven't called me old yet."

"Shouldn't it go without saying?"

"I'm only six-and-a-half years older than you, Jade."

"I'm just messing with you."

"Such a tease."

"You have no idea." Jade lifted herself up. "I will be right back!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back!" Jade repeated. "Stay put, okay."

"Okay!"

About twenty minutes later, Jade returned, a small box in her hand. She sat the box down and opened it. Inside it was a slice of chocolate cake. Jade dug into her purse and pulled out a lighter and a candle. She stuck the candle into the slice of cake and lit it. "I just ran around and got all of this stuff from my apartment, so bear with me."

Beck said nothing. He just watched Jade with an amused expression plastered onto his face.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." Jade sang. "Happy birthday, Mr. President. Happy birthday to you."

Jade slid the container in front of Beck. He smile, "Jade, you really-"

"Blow out your candle and make a wish."

"This is so unnecessary."

"Blow out your candle and make a wish. Or are you too old? Do I need to do it for you?"

"There's the Jade I know." Beck closed his eyes and blew the candle out.

"What'd you wish for?"

"I wished that I could get more than three hours of sleep."

"You're a bad liar."

"I'm actually a pretty skilled liar. And besides, if I tell you, my wish won't come true."

Jade walked over to the corner of Beck's office. Sitting on a table was a bottle of scotch and a couple of glasses. "Valid point. You like your scotch on the rocks?"

"God, no. Who wants watered down scotch?"

Jade poured the drinks, "I'm not really into this stuff, but c'est la vie, darling. You're the birthday boy." She handed him a glass.

"How do you not like scotch?"

"Have you ever seen someone in their twenties drink scotch?"

"Now that I think about it, no. You guys are too busy taking tequila shots out of each other's belly buttons."

"Not me. I'll take vodka with a splash of cranberry juice as my drink of choice."

Beck lifted his drink to his lips and quickly downed it. "Well I guess you're different."

"I'd like to think so. My brother just calls me obnoxious."

"I can see it."

Jade glared at Beck before grabbing his glass, "You're pushing it."

"Now I'm the one being a tease."

"Ha ha. So birthday boy, do you have any plans?"

"Knowing my mother, she is probably going to cook me a huge dinner that could feed all of Beverly Hills."

"You're mom likes to cook?"

"Likes to? She loves it."

"So does my mom. She made the slice of cake I got for you."

"Can't wait to eat it. So my mom is going to make me something huge. Who knows what my dad is going to do, because he is full of surprises. And I think my brother is flying out from Cambridge."

"What's the wife doing for you?" Jade asked, pouring Beck another drink.

Beck chuckled, "She's going to Malibu."

"Are you guys going to the beach or something? Do you have a house there?"

"No, and no. She is going to go out there to spend time with one of her friends."

"On your birthday?"

"Yes, on my birthday."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Maybe she's lying and she's planning a surprise party for you." Jade suggested.

"If I am being completely honest, I don't think my wife is capable of something like that. And I wouldn't be able to believe it if she did. She's too self absorbed and selfish. She is more interested in going to parties, and being the poster woman for a trophy wife, and spending more money than people know what to do with. So maybe you're right. Maybe my life is miserable."

Jade frowned. She felt bad for Beck. His wife was completely blowing off his birthday. "Well, why don't you make her spend the day with you?"

"Because it's obvious that I am not on her mind. Making her spend the day with me would only make the both of us miserable and I'm really not interested. I'm not her priority and I'm not going to make her make me her priority."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"You want another drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for offering."

Jade silently mulled over what Beck just told her. This was the first time he actually opened up to her. It was odd. And nice.

"Why don't you just forget her birthday? An eye for an eye…"

"…makes the whole world blind. And I'm not a tit-for-tat type of person."

"Well you have a birthday that deserves celebration. I hope you have a great birthday dinner tonight."

"I hope so, too."

"But in the mean time," Jade got up and made her way to the other side of the desk. She hopped on, "you get to spend the first few hours of being thirty-two with me. Lucky you."

Jade smiled, "Lucky indeed."

Beck looked up at Jade, "You know, you have a gorgeous smile."

"Thank you. Your smile isn't half bad either."

"Thanks." Beck sighed. "Why don't we both try to smile more."

"Well, Beck Oliver, you got to give me a reason to smile."

"Okay. I'll try to make you smile more often. You have to stop giving me migraines."

Jade stuck out her pinky, "You have yourself a deal."

"A pinky swear? Are we in elementary school?"

"I've been doing these with Cat and Tori for years now. Cat loves these things. We never break a pinky swear."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Beck rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"You know, if you don't keep this promise, your pinky gets cut off."

Beck locked pinkies with Jade, "Uh-oh. What did I get myself into?"

"Nothing but fun." Jade checked the time. "I should get going."

"Yeah, I'm probably going to get going, too."

"I want you to drink a cup of coffee before you go driving anywhere." Jade ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Jade hopped down from Beck's desk and slightly lost her footing. Beck grabbed onto her wrist to keep her from falling.

She looked down at the rug and saw the the bottom of her heel had gotten stuck in it. "Ugh. Stupid rug."

"Here let me help you." Beck slid his chair back and bent over. He lifted Jade's foot up and untangled it from the rug beneath his desk. "You're free."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"My mom always said that these high heels are more trouble than they're worth." Jade joked, straightening out her shoe.

Once Jade was done fixing her shoe, she stood up sighed, and started to get up when Beck tugged on her wrist. Before Jade could even ask him what was going on, his lips were on hers.

Jade's mind was moving a mile a minute to even process what the in hell was happening. The only thought in her mind that seemed to be sticking was, "Oh my God. What the hell is he doing? What the hell am I doing?" The second thought that popped into her head was that Beck tasted like coffee, breath mints, and alcohol. It was a weird combination, but it worked for him. But after that momentary lapse of judgement, she went back to, "What the hell am I doing?"

Jade gently pushed Beck away from her and took a deep breath, trying to calm down her racing heart and pulse.

" I have to go."

"Jade, wait!"

Jade turned around and sped out of the office with lightning speed. Once she knew she was far away from him, she stopped running.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She quickly went through her contacts and found the person she wanted to talk to.

"Hello?"

"Tyler, it's me."

"Jade?"

"Yes."

Tyler groaned, "Jade, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, I know what time it is." Jade sighed. "Ty, I just did something really stupid."

"Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you from somewhere?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I broke my promise to you. I screwed up. Big time."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock. :)


End file.
